Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style)
Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Disgust - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Pukatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Togetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style) - Lil DeVille We Should Cry *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style) - Carrie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style) - Tom Cat Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sadness Carrie1.png|Carrie as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Fear Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson The Simpsons Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon and Mario Party Games Incredible Tribune Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Walt Disney